TMNT: Test subject
by Leofan221
Summary: Asami and Leo get captured by Bishop. Asami had an argument with Raph, and she leaves. Leo finds her and on the way back, they are ambushed. Asami volunteers for tests so that Leo won't have to go through them.
1. Prologue: No strength left

**SO THIS IS ANOTHER ASAMI STORY. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ASAMI IS, THEN READ THE TMNT'S ADVETURES, ACCORDING TO THEIR SISTER. I'LL PROBABLY DO MORE ASAMI NOW. ANYWAY, ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Prologue: No strength left

"I'm sorry Leo. I ran without thinking. I hurt everyone and let Splinter down."I tell the limp, unmoving form of my brother. "I would give you my strength, but I have none to give. Whatever Bishop did to me, I don't have any strength left."I collapse back onto my small, thin cot and cover myself with a thin, yet pretty warm, blanket as the temperature drops rapidly in my cell, and probably Leo's as well. My fur doesn't help as much as I thought it would. Probably because most of it is red, and wet. I hate wet fur. Drives me nuts, cus it takes forever to dry and be warm again. I shiver uncontrollably as the temperature hits another low point. _So cold, but can't fall asleep yet … gotta stay awake, for Leo. So cold … _


	2. CHAPTER ONE: THE AMBUSH

**HEHEHE! HOPE YOU LIKE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER ONE: THE AMBUSH

"Ami! Ami, wait up. What was that retreat for? We coulda taken 'em."

"No, Raph. We couldn't have. If me and Leo hadn't made that call, we would be captives of Bishop right now, getting dissected or Lord knows what else!"

"I think we should go back there and kick all their buts, just as a message to Bishop, telling him that we want him to leave us alone!"

"No, Raph. Master Splinter would kill us if we're not home for our nightly training. So let's pick up the pace, shall we?" I said, doing just that. Raph caught up to me, gripping my shoulder.

"Ami, why do you and Leo have such a lack of faith in our abilities?"

"We don't. It's just that we all have our limits, and we'd rather not find them in the middle of a battle."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Fearless Second-in-command."That did it. I couldn't take any more of this guy's barrage of verbal strikes. I pushed past Raph and kept going, so fast that he couldn't keep up. I turned right and headed topside. I wanted to run on the rooftops for awhile, to clear my head. I knew that I couldn't be back in time for night-time training, but I didn't care right then. I rested my head against the roof and took many deep breaths, trying to calm my angry side. How can Raph be so blind to the obvious danger of that fight! We had been up against at least sixty of Bishop's goons, which meant sixty well trained warriors. But Raph couldn't see that! He never does, instead choosing to fight his way out of anything, even I it's impossible. I dimly heard a very sot, very distinct landing.

"Hey, Leo. Sorry about the whole running away thing. I just needed to clear my head."

"It's fine. But Splinter wants you back at the Lair, stat. Training and all that."

"K."I said, getting up. We started running back, but before we were halfway home, we saw a few men, definitely Bishop's kind, waiting for us on a nearby roof. We ran right up to them, prepared for a fight. But what we weren't prepared for was that Bishop had trained these guys personally, so that meant they were some extremely tough cookies. We fought as hard as we could, but there were, like, forty of them in all. We eventually went down, and were presently knocked out.


	3. CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST TESTS

**SO, HOW AM I DOING? THIS IS MY FIRST CAPTIVE STORY! :) HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST TESTS

Pain, lots of it. That's all I felt as I slowly regained consciousness. I heard another set of ragged, painful breaths, so I knew that Leo was close. I tried opening my eyes, but hissed and squinted as the harsh fluorescent lights stung them. I tried again, this time going slowly. It didn't sting as bad and I was able to look around stealthily. I was chained to a wall by my waist, feet and hands. _Great, just great. _I thought, seeing that I was in a cell, completely at the mercy of Bishop. And let's just say he's not the kindest man you'd ever met. In fact, he was just the opposite. I cringed a little as the cell door opened, creaking loudly all the way. A rough man unshackled me and I heard other chains rattle, so I knew that Leo was being taken, too. Next thing I knew, I was lying on a table, with very tight belts securely tying my body down. I flinched as the voice of Bishop filled the room, via loudspeakers.

"Welcome, Asami, to my humble lab. I'm sure you won't enjoy your stay."He said, his voice devoid of humor or caring.

"Bishop."I growled, as mean as I could, "where is my brother? What are you doing to him?"

"Oh, I would be concerned for your own fate, not his."He said.

"Where is Hamato Leonardo?!"I said, louder this time, and with more conviction. A tall, lean, and dark man entered. He held a syringe in his hand that was filed with a yellow/green liquid. I tried not to let my fear show.

"Now, now. This will only hurt a lot."He says, somehow sensing my fear, and slithering nearer. As the shot punctures my arm, pain lances up my arm, down my back and other arm, then coursing through the rest of my body. I am in so much pain, I can hardly contain the screams, cries, and tears that threaten to take over. Bishop smiles that ghost of a smile. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm all about feedback from my subjects."

"You absolutely suck!"I growl. "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is my brother?!"Bishop finally decided to tell my. He pointed a remote at a dark corner of the large lab. Lights flickered on, revealing my limp, yet groaning brother tied to an upright table. I tried not to let my emotions rule my actions, but it was nearly impossible. My eyes widened at the sight of my brother, lying helplessly there. I was nearly in tears.

"I will let you do whatever you want to me, on one condition."I rasped, desperate.

"And what would that be, Asami?"Bishop sighed, probably guessing what it was already.

"Leave. My. Brother. Alone, you creep."

"Fine. If that's what you want, then let's get started."He said, a false smile on his face. An African-American man entered, a real smile on his face and humor in his voice.

"Hello, Asami. I will be your doctor for the next few days, alright. Now, for the fun part of your visit-"

"Wait. I thought the fun part comes at the end of the visit, not at the beginning."I said bitterly, glaring daggers at my captor. I quickly stopped, however, as I realized that they might take that the wrong way, and start torturing Leo. I took deep breaths. At least the pain had somewhat subsided, so I was able to clear my head and think about my present situation. I had to allow whatever they wanted, or they'd hurt, maybe kill, Leo. The next hour or so were filled with knives, needles, and various chemicals. When it was over, I was thrust back into my cell, and re-chained to the wall. The chains were loose enough to allow me to lay down, so I did. On a small, thin and not very warm cot. If I stood up, I could see into Leo's cell via a small window. He was close, and it seemed he was awake. "You awake?"

"Yea. You OK?"

"As well as I can be. I'm sorry, Leo."

"For what?"

"I ran off without thinking. I hurt everyone, and let Splinter down."

"It's OK. We were just worried about you."He said, coughing a bit. He tried to get up and come over to the window, but failed, falling back down and staying there.

"Leo?! Oh, Leo. I'd give you my strength, but there's none left to give you. Whatever Bishop did to me, I simply do not have anything left."With that, I collapsed back onto my cot. Was it just my imagination, or was ot getting colder in here? Yep. It was. I tried to stay awake, but my body was slowly shutting down, against my will and out of my control. I passed out as the temperature steadily decreased. I awoke to Leo's pained cries. _Bishop! You agreed! You agreed that Leo was not to be harmed! _I thought angrily as the cries turned to screams of extreme pain.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: THE TRANSFER

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR! :) I DIDN'T GO TO MUCH DETAIL BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT CHEMICALS AND THEIR EFFECTS. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER THREE: THE TRANSFER

The last man I wanted to see entered my cell and walked calmly over.

"Agent Bishop."

"Yes, Asami."

"That's not one of your guys in Leo's cell. Right?"

"No. As you should know, I always keep a deal."

"Baxter Stockman."

"That's the one. You're a smart girl. Now let's get the day started, shall we?"He said, impatient as always. I tried to contain my gulp. A few of his thugs entered while Bishop unchained me. If I were here alone, and didn't have a deal with this creep, I might have tried to escape. But it would've been futile. The guards grabbed my arms and lead me to the lab, which automatically tied me up. This time, it was Stockman's turn to play. He leaned my head back, but before he could do anything, I asked him a question. "Can we come to an agreement about something, Doctor?"

"What is it?"Baxter sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want with me, on one condition."

"And what would that be, dear?"

"Leave Leo out of it. I'm a mutant, too. I am as good a test subject as he is. You know that."He thought about the deal I had proposed, for what seemed like days. Finally he turned around and said "Anything I want with you, eh? Just as long as I don't harm your brother?"

"That's right."

"OK, then. But you know what you're signing up for, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then we have a deal, Asami."He said, leaning my head back a second time. He inserted a tube into my mouth, and started threading it through my throat. I felt puke coming up my throat, but I tried to force it down again. He then placed a face cover over top of the tube, forcing me to breath through the tube. He attached a bag filled with a gaseous substance to the tube. It burned, but I knew I had to keep breathing, or else. When the bag had been emptied into my lungs, the good Doctor gave me a shot, which didn't help. It numbed everything, which was pretty nice, but it also paralyzed me. I was put roughly back in my cell. The temperature started climbing instead of falling, so in a matter of minutes, my fur was dry. After a few hours, when the temperature got so high that I thought I would dry up completely, it suddenly turned back to normal. The sudden change in temperature caused me to gasp and shiver uncontrollably. I heard footsteps nearing my cell and in walked the man/mountain named Hun.

"Hello, Ami. I'm here to ask you a few questions."He said, cracking his knuckles.

"What could you possibly have to ask me, Hun? You know I won't spill."I spat, glaring at this newcomer.

"Oh, I know. I just wanna double check."He came over, and he let out his fury on me. The numbing shot helped, but it also meant that I couldn't fight back or curl up or anything.

"How. Did. You. Become. Like. This. You and your little 'family'?"Hun said between punches and kicks. He eventually knocked me out, much to my horror. I wouldn't be able to make sure Leo wasn't hurt. I awoke to find myself chained to the wall, again. But this time, I couldn't lie down. I was stuck sitting. I couldn't see any windows or any connection to any other cells. I had no idea if Leo was here or not. If he was … Heaven Forbid what kinda stuff they would do to him. My thoughts were jerked to the current situation when Shredder himself entered, carrying a torch. Hun followed close behind, a wicked smile on his face.

"Asami. Welcome to my tower. In here, I am king. You obey my orders, or else. Do you understand?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing at all." I said, hoping I could live up to my bold claim.

"Now, now. All I ask is a simple piece of information: Where is Splinter and the rest of his disciples?"

"No-can-do, Saki. I'm afraid that's classified information. Can't tell you."I spat, believing every word of it.

"Very well, then. I'm afraid Hun here is very persuasive when he wants to be."With that, he left me alone with that mountain we call a man. He smiled and pulled out a remote. With the push of a button, the screams started. Not my screams, mind you: they were Leo's. I strained against my bonds, tears gushing down my face as I tried to get free, get to Hun, and stop him from hurting my brother. Our two screams rose in volume: Mine is of rage, Leo's is extreme pain. In the midst of all the screams, all the laughter, I heard one word, screamed in desperation, as a last vestige of strength. That word cut through my heart like a rusty knife.

"AAAMMMIII! AAAAAHHHHH!"


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROMISE

**I KNOW, I KNOW. I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, BUT I DO ENJOY WRITING THESE FANFICTIONS, THOUGH. **

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROMISE

I was stunned by what I had just heard. My brother had screamed my name while he was being electrocuted. As a desperate hope. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to answer or not, so I yelled back. "LEO- AAAHHH!"I started screaming as I was shocked, too. It was painful, but not as bad as failing my brother, the one who had always been there for me, the one who now depended on me to rescue him. After what seemed like hours, Hun released the button. I heard a collapse, but that wasn't my chief concern right then. Hun forced my head back using my hair. He leaned in close, his rancid breath nearly making me vomit.

"I'll be back, next time with more playthings, freak. You can count on that."He said, slamming my head against the wall. He left the cell, slamming the door behind him.

"L-Leo?"I asked, unsure if he would respond.

"Ye-yea, Ami? They shocked you, too, didn't they?"

"Yea. A little. I am so sorry. I failed."

"No, you don't need to apologize. You did everything you could. I'm proud of you. You didn't spill, even when I was the one being hurt, not you."

"It was the hardest decision of my life, letting you get electrocuted."

"I-I need you t-to lis-listen. I do-don't know h-ow lo-long I can st-stay con-conscious."

"What is it?"

"Pro-promise th-that yo-you wo-won't sp-spill, n-no mat-matter wh-what."

"Leo, I-"

"Ju-just pro-promise m-me, K?"

" … I pro-promise, Leo."Those three words were the most painful words I had ever said. I cried myself to sleep, knowing I would cause my brother so much pain in the coming days. When I woke up, I was tied to a rack. Leo was in a similar position across the room. I could tell it was a different room, because there weren't any chains in the wall, or cots on the floor. Hun asked the usual question, and I responded with the usual as well. He clicked Leo's rack and asked again. Again, I refused. Another click. After three or four more tries, he started clicking my rack, as well. More questions, same answers. I could hear, and feel, my joints cracking out of socket. It hurt so much I wanted to scream, but I couldn't show weakness. _Can't let them break you. Can't show any sign of weakness, but above all, DO NOT SPILL, as I promised Leo. OK, let's think about something else. _I thought, wanting to take my mind off of the present. _I wonder what Don is doing right now. I bet he's going stir-crazy trying to find us. He's probably pouring over his computer right now, hacking into surveillance footage, looking for any suspicious vans or something of that sort … _my thoughts were cut short as Hun pulled out the remote once again. He pressed a button, and the electrocution began again, except this time it came through the metal of the rack, thus it was a bit stronger this time. _Distracting thoughts. _I thought, desperately. _What would Raph be doing? Heh. Probably beating up his punching bag with frustration. Better the punching than Mikey. Or maybe he's just destroying the dummies that Sensei is always making for us. Sensei himself is probably meditating in his private room on where we could have been taken. Mikey's probably a puddle right now. Poor Mikey. He shouldn't have to go through this kinda stress. Not yet, at least. Raph and Don probably argue a lot nowadays, arguments that Mikey has to break up. Wait, why do my wrists feel cold? _I thought, opening my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had closed them in the first place. Sure enough, I was back in my cell. My body felt fried, and I was exhausted.

"Ami?"

"I'm here, Leo. What's up?"

"That was really brave of you back there, never giving any ground. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Leo. What helped me through was thinking about what the others would be doing right about then. What helped you?"

"Thinking of you. Replaying your training. You're stronger than you realize, Ami. One more thing."

"Yea?"

"Remember the promise we made."

"I will, though I don't really like it. Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Asami."

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR BY REVIEWING! **

**~LEOFAN221 **


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: WHERE ARE THEY!

**THIS IS WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON IN THE LAIR. THIS WILL GET THE RESCUE STARTED, BUT DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S NOT GOOD. THIS IS MY FIRST RESCUE CHAPTER. HOPE YA ENJOY SO MUCH YOU REVIEW! :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER FIVE: "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"UGH! I'm not getting anywhere with this!"Don cried in frustration, glaring at his computer. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" He had been trying to track the signal of Leo or Asami's shell-cells, without any luck, for the past three weeks. He had also tried to trace where they went by hacking into surveillance footage, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He had nothing else to do, so Don went over the facts for about the billionth time. Asami hadn't come back from that last patrol. Raph told them about his argument with Ami, and Leo had left to bring her back, but never returned. The purple clad genius, as well as his brothers, naturally assumed that Bishop was responsible, so he had hacked into the surveillance cameras, and saw their lost siblings. Within the hour, they had formed a plan for the infiltration of Bishop's HQ: Area 51. But by the time they had gotten there, neither of the missing family members had been there. There was something he couldn't explain about it, though. In the footage, it showed a van that wasn't like any of the others in that lot. But when they had passed through that lot, that van hadn't been there. He suddenly gasped with shock. It was so simple! His hands flew across the keyboard in a fury, researching the model van that they had seen in the parking lot. He traced all of the purchases of those vans and found that …

"Guys, I think I found them!"Don yelled in elation. In seconds, his brothers were by his side.

"Remember that strange van that was in the lot that we passed through on the way into Area 51?"

"Yea. It definitely wasn't one of Bishop's vans. What about it?"

"Well, I traced all purchases of that model, and saw that one Oruko Saki had purchased a van a few weeks ago. So that means …"

"Shredder has Ami and Fearless. That son of a gun."Raph growled, his fists tightly balled.

"Correct, Raph. Now, we should be able to use the same methods to enter Shredder's tower as we used to get into area 51, with a few differences. First: it's a tower, so we'll be going from bottom to top. Second, we'll use extreme stealth. No-one can know we are there until we have our siblings, and are on our way out. If we have to, we'll knock guards out, but nothing more. We can't be seen at all, or any chance we have of getting in and out will be neutralized."

"Geez, Donnie. We heard ya the first thousand times."Raph said, grabbing his sias and heading toward the door.

"Raph, wait.*sigh*. Now I know how Leo feels."Don said, reaching for his Bo-staff. Within the hour, they had the Battle Shell parked outside the tower, out of sight of the cameras. April sat at the computer in the Lair, with a headset hooked up to Donatello's shell-cell. "OK, guys. There's a ventilation shaft on the … south wall, follow it three, no four floors up. You should lead you to a small stairwell."

"Thanks, April." The whispered response a few moments later. "We're in. Approaching the stairwell now."

"Alright. Now you need to go to the north wall. There should be a private elevator there."April said, eyes fixed on the computer screen. She studied the plans of the tower, knowing that one slip up could cause the end of her friends. She studied other possible escape routes, in case this all went south. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mikey's worried "Uh, where was this elevator supposed to be?"She smiled. Mikey would never change.

"Behind the tapestry, Mikey. How did you get the-"

"Mikey! Give that back!"Don yelled. There were sounds of tackling, grabbing. Then "Sorry about that, April. He crept up behind me and grabbed the headset."Don said, sighing. "Now what?"

"Take the elevator up to the next floor. It should be a lab. I don't think that there are any detention facilities on that floor, though I can't be certain."

"That's why we're searching the entire tower, every inch of every floor."Don replied. "We won't give until we have found them. I think you're right about the no detention areas on this floor. Uh-oh."

"What's wrong? Don?! Don, can you read me? Donatello?!"April was frantic, wondering what what happened.

"Nothing. Just the guards showed up a little ahead of when we expected them, that's all. No need to worry."Don said, panting. "As I was saying, there aren't any detention areas on this floor. Can we use the elevator to access all of the floors?"

"Yea. Just be careful on the next floor. It's a training area, so maybe you can skip that floor-"

"NO. We'll be in the rafters, they won't see us. In and out in a minute, two tops. We can't afford not to, April."

"Alright. The next floor I'm having trouble with. It looks like another training floor, but the racks don't look like weapons racks. Wait a minute … I think the next floor up is a detention/interrogation chambers. Don, I think I found the floor that they're on!"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON, BUT DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S NOT!**

**~LEOFAN221 **


	7. CHAPTER SIX: THE RESCUE

**HOPE YA ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER SIX: The Desperate are Rescued

I struggled against her instinct to struggle as my head was thrust under the near freezing water once again. The water hit my lungs and I thought I would scream, but couldn't as she was under water. She was pulled out and made to repeat her answer yet again. Hun then pulled out his magic remote of shocks. Somehow, he had rigged the trough to run electricity through the water. My head was thrust under again and I nearly lost it. The water only made the shock worse. I dimly heard other screams, so he had also had Leo shocked. Wonderful. After my fifteen minute or so journey through Hell, I was locked back in my cell. It was time to tell Leo.

"Leo?"

"Yea."

"I don't know how long I can keep this up. If we're not out of here soon, I don't know."

"You have to stay strong, Asami. I'm certain that Don will track us here soon. I bet he knows we're here already and the guys are on they're way right now."Leo said, trying to cheer me up. It didn't work.

"That may be, but how will they ever find us in this maze of a tower? There's not that much hope in this situation, Leo."

"Don't say that. Of course they're gonna find us. They always do. They are our family. They won't abandon us. Never."

"I hope you're right about that, cus I really don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"You should get some rest, Ami. You need your strength."

"Thanks. Night, Leo."I said, asleep almost as I was speaking. Just before darkness claimed me, I heard footsteps coming from outside. _Haven't they done enough for today? _I thought, groaning. _Why can't they give us one day without torture? Just one day … _I was taken before a large fireplace, and made to kneel with my hands held forward. Hun was standing before the fire. After a minute, he pulled out a brand, white hot.

"Now, about that question I've been asking, Miss Asami."Hun said, walking slowly over to me. I wanted to whimper, to shrink away, but I stood my ground. One of the guards grabbed my left hand, as Hun drew nearer and nearer with each slow step. All I remember is white heat, searing heat, then flames crawling up my hand, being put in my cell, hearing people land, Leo murmuring something, then blackness. Next thing I knew, there was a figure standing near me.

"Holy Crap! Ami!"I hardly heard those words as I passed out. I didn't know what was going on, but I slit one eye open, expecting to see the chamber where I was usually tortured. Instead, I found florescent lights over my head, which hurt. I squinted, then tried again, this time opening slowly. I thought that this was a dream at first. I was in the Battle Shell, being examined by the purple clad genius himself! I fell asleep again, and didn't wake up or a while.

Donatello's POV.

I walk carefully, yet quickly, down the hall of cells, trying to ignore the stench of blood that emanates from most of them. Me and my brothers are trying to locate my sister and oldest brother, Leonardo, from inside the Shredder's evil tower. We found a floor that was definitely the detention/interrogation area. There were lots of guards around, so we hid in the rafters and continued our search. The room was filled with torture racks, troughs full of either really hot or really cold water, and generators for electricity. Basically, every torture device imaginable. It was horrible to look at, but even worse was the fire place. It was huge, and standing near it was the mountain of a man himself, Hun.

"We'll see if the little bluebird will sing after this."He said, pulling a brand out of the fireplace, then putting it back in. A few guards entered, bearing a rigid Asami between them. She was made to kneel before Hun, who pulled the brand out of the fire again and turned toward our sister, who had her hand firmly gripped by one of the guards. "Now, Miss Asami. About that question I've been asking." Hun said, slowly coming nearer and nearer, until …

"You know what I'm going to say, right? AAAAHHHH!"

"Wanna rethink your answer there, Asami?"Hun said, smirking smugly as our sister was branded, but the worst part was that the brand had been so hot that her hand caught on fire. Only for a minute, but the damage was done. She would live with that scar for the rest of her life. She passed out and was dragged back to her cell. We were frozen by the horror we had just witnessed.

"Bring in the next one, in just a moment."Hun said, looking back at the fire as if nothing had happened. He pulled out something that had a blue handle. It was one of Leo's katanas. He poked it around in the fire for a moment, while Leo was dragged in and put in the same position as Ami. He asked the infamous question while drawing back the sword that was practically glowing white, it was so hot. When Leo refused to answer, the guards held him still while Hun walked over with the same pace he had used with Ami.

"I'm giving you one last chance to answer me, freak: where is Splinter and the rest of you turtles?"

"I will never tell you, Hun. Never."

"Fine then, have it your way."Hun said, grinning wickedly as he pressed the sword to our brothers cheek, then down his face to his shoulder, then across his plastron. Leo's screams filled the room, adding to my deep freeze. _How can he be so cruel as to grin while his victims suffer this extreme pain? It's inhuman! He's not human! _I think, with a low growl as I watch and listen to my brother's screams. A few moments later, we followed the guards to Leo's cell. We dropped down, to see Leo trying to get to one corner of the cell. He flinched as we landed.

"Go away, you monsters. Leave us alone to tend to our wounds, cowards!"He growled, meaning every word of it. I took out a flashlight, and shone it on the corner that he had been so desperate to reach. I gasped at the sight that I beheld. My sister was chained to the wall, her arms and legs stuck out at odd angles, suggesting that they had been dislocated, or worse. Her hand was a steaming, charred, and bloody mess. She slumped against the wall, moaning with pain even in her subconscious world. It was a pitiful sight to behold. "Holy Crap! Ami!"Raph yelled, then ran over and released her from her predicament. She slumped into his arms, moaning and clinging to Raph's arm with her good hand as if she would never let it go.

"Leo, I just can't do it. I can't keep our promise. I'm sorry."She cried softly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She cried into Raph's shoulder, pouring out her grief in his arms. We exchanged uneasy looks as I unchained Leo. We carried them on our shoulders, going back the way we had come. We encountered no difficulty, but we knew that we would see the Shredder real soon. He wouldn't let his prize prisoners get away that easy. We were in the Battle Shell, and I was examining their wounds when Ami opened her eyes. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to tell me that she would indeed make it through this ordeal. I wrapped her branded hand in soft gauze and then soaked her brow in a cold rag. She was burning up, probably because of the branding, but I couldn't be sure. Leo, too, woke up. "Ami! Where is she?"He said, trying to sit up. I easily pushed him back down onto his cot.

"Don't worry, she's fine."I said, stepping back to reveal my other patient. He sighed and lied back. "I was so worried about her. I thought you guys were Foot Ninja when you dropped down like that."

"You don't have to worry about it any more because your safe now. Both of you."With that, he went back to sleep. Neither of them woke again for a while, which was just as well. They needed their rest.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: The Recovery

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)**

**~LEOFAN221**

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Recovery

_I sat back in the cell, my hand still feeling like it was on fire. Leo's voice came from somewhere near. It sounded raspy, soft, like he was asleep or something. He said "She won't spill, no matter what. I made sure of that." Another voice entered the picture, intelligent, young, and caring. "It's OK, Leo. You're safe now."suddenly, I was floating in a warm pool, and was slowly heading toward the surface. I seemed to be only a few feet from surfacing as Leo spoke again. "I'm glad you found us when you did. I was worried about Ami. She told me that she couldn't keep the promise up for much longer."_

"_What promise. Ami mentioned something like that when we picked her up."_

"_I made her promise that she would never tell, no matter what."_

"_So she was worried that she would spill?"_

"_Yea. It was sad to watch. She's so strong, and to see her in that condition, it was so hard to keep comforting her, when she had lost her confidence."I was inches from getting out of that pool now. And there it was, the bright flash of light as my head broke the supposed surface … _

"Ami! You're awake! How do you feel?"Don asked, caring plastered on his faceand permeating his voice.

"Like I've been deep-fried, soaked in water, then placed in an oven. Why can't I move my hand?"

"You don't remember being branded by Hun?"

"Not really. I remember a fire, then someone grabbing my hand, then a white flash. And that's it. Oh, my gosh! Leo! You're burned!"I said, looking at my brother's scarred face, shoulder, and plastron. He smiled.

"Yea. But I'm fine now, I promise."He probably would have said more, but I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I quickly stopped as my body complained in the form of pain in my arms, hand, and legs.

"Good to see you're on the road to recovery, Ami."Leo said, smiling widely. I blushed a little at my outburst, but I was just so happy to see him not being tortured, or in the cell, I didn't think about what I was doing. Don put a thermometer in my mouth, and checked it, approval in his eyes. He tried to replace the IV bag, but I protested. "Don, I'm fine. I don't need any more needles in me right now. Food sounds really good right about now, though."

"Fine. Let's get you to the kitchen, and get a little food in ya."Don said, supporting me. He led me all the way to the kitchen and sat me down at the table and went to get something from the refrigerator.

"You want chocolate pudding, strawberry jell-o, or a packet of oatmeal?"

"Chocolate pudding, if you don't mind, Donnie. You might have to open it for me, too."I say, lying my head on the table. I was so tired. I sat up as Don approached with the pudding cup. "Would you mind just trying to get open by yourself. I wanna see if ya can."Don said, sliding the treat toward me. I picked it up, and tried to peel off the cover with my good hand, while holding it steady with my other arm. It took a minute or two, but I finally got the cover off. I picked up a spoon and dug in. it took only a moment to devour all of the chocolate pudding.

"Take it easy, Ami. You don't wanna eat too much, too fast and get sick, right?"

"Sorry, Don. I was hungry. It's been a while since food and I had a chat."I said, wiping my face off with a napkin. Mikey came in, and hugged me as gently as he could. "Don't you ever run away again, ya hear? You scared me so bad. I didn't know when I would see you again. Please, promise me that you won't do that again, OK?"

"I promise I won't go anywhere without you for a while, Mikey. I promise that I won't scare you like that again. But you do realize that it wasn't my idea."

"Where did you go, Asami? I'm certain that we all would like to know what happened to you two."Splinter said, entering the kitchen.

"Hai, Sensei. It's not a pleasant story, and it will be hard to hear, so I'd understand if you leave halfway through. Anyway, here I go … first, we were kidnapped by Bishop's elite fighters and taken to Area 51. after two or three days of volunteering for tests as long as they left Leo out of it, Hun came and took us away to Shredder's Tower of Evil. When we woke, we were kneeling at Bucket-head's feet. He asked us where you were. Obviously, we refused to tell, so Shredder locked us away in a cell. We were chained to the wall, unable to lie down, only half-kneel, half-sit. Soon, Hun started the questioning again, without an answer that he wanted to hear. He pulled out a remote after a day of beating. He mainly asked me the questions, and Leo paid the price for my refusal to answer. He tried the electric racks, and the electric troughs for the two and a half weeks that we were there. On the last day, he decided to step it up, as if what he had been doing to us weren't enough. All I know is that one day, I was taken to a large fire, and made to kneel before Hun, who was standing in front of it, poking something around in the coals. One of my guards held my left hand out while Hun walked slowly over, asking the same question that he had the whole time. When I refused yet again, he branded me with the symbol of the Shredder, causing my hand to catch fire in the process, and I was taken back to our cell. I was slowly losing consciousness, but before I did, I dimly heard somethings landing, and Leo said something that I didn't catch. Then I completely lost consciousness. I woke up in the battle shell for just an instant. The next time I woke up, I was in Don's lab, and that's basically all that happened, as far as I know."I concluded, and looked around at my family. Mikey was in tears, Don looked as if he wanted to either puke or kick the crap outta Shredder, Bishop, and Hun. Raph looked like the latter. Splinter looked deep in thought, yet sad that we had gone through all that for our family. Mikey was the first to speak.

"So, you two went through all that pain, just for us? To protect us? Why?"I smiled at my brother, who was still crying.

"To protect you guys, there's nothing we wouldn't do, or go through, as long as you're safe."I said, hugging poor Mikey and crying myself. One by one, the rest of my family joined the hug. We stayed like that for what seemed like ages, basking in our love of one another. We were family. Our bond would never be broken. We would come to one another's aid as long as we were able. We would protect each other, even to death. We knew that deep down inside. We will always remain as siblings, children, and family, no matter what.

_The End_


End file.
